X-Men Origin's WereBeast
by beastboyrulz
Summary: Beastboy takes over the role of wolverine in X-Men Origins WereBeast
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nozink and I got this story idea from WolveHulk.  
**

* * *

We start by the outside of a dingy broken down bar in New York and we go inside and see a man. A few inches short of six feet and who looks well built sitting in his own booth. On one even bothering to glance his way just how he like it to be because it gave him plenty of time to think about his past.

He had to admit this isn't what he thought his life would have been like when he was a child. But it was what it was and it was something he lived with everyday remembering what his life had been like both past and present.

He had started out the son of a plantation owner in Canada and had a very nice childhood one of happiness and luxury. Up until the night his father had died and no matter what he did he could remember that night like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _ **F**_ _ **lashback**_

He had been sick for most of the day and was in bed about to go to sleep as his brother James and there friend Victor the son of there grounds keeper. Were watching over him. James watched him with a bored expression while Victor was cutting his nails with a pocket knife. James looked over at the door when it opened and Victor jumped and hid the pocketknife behind his back as James and Garfield's father came in the door and placed a hand on Garfield's forehead.

"Are you feeling any better son." asked Garfield's father mark. "No father I don't feel any better." replied Garfield to his father.

"Well you should be better by the morning James had this bouts of flu when he was your age and they only lasted the day." said his father as a noise and a shout were heard from downstairs to which Mark looked at Victor and said "Victor you should go take your father home he's drunk again." said Mark while looking at Victor.

"That's not my name he's yelling." Victor replied looking concerned as Mark realized as well he replied "All of you stay here." then he left the room and went downstairs as all of the boys shared a look.

Then seconds later a loud pop was hear through the manor and Garfield rushed out of bed and to the stairs. Looking down into the foyer Garfield was shocked at seeing his father fallen on the floor. He then rushed down the stairs and to his fathers side trying and failing to wake him once he realized that his father was dead he looked up at Thomas the grounds keeper who was still holding the rifle. Then as thunder hit outside signifying the beginning of a storm. Garfield then looked into the air and screamed as two six inch claws made of bone came from the far knuckles on each hand. Meanwhile his brother and friend looked on amazed from the stairs as the scene unfolded in front of them. Then with the next crack of thunder Garfield looked at, Thomas and then screamed running at him and stabbing him through the stomach with his four claws and after Thomas hit the door behind him Garfield removed his claws and they retraced back into his hands. Thomas then slowly slid down the door as he died but before he did he placed his right hand on Garfield shoulder and said "son." in a hushed whisper and with that

He fell to the floor dead with Garfield standing there shocked he then looked at his mother who then said quietly and obviously shocked "what are you." and with that Garfield ran and after a few second his friend Victor caught up to him and held him as he yelled "let me go let me go." Victor then looked in his eyes and said "were brothers Gar you me and Jimmy were brothers and brother stick together." and with that the three brothers were gone as the thunder and shouts of men were heard behind them as they ran.

* * *

 _*Time skip*_

We then see the brother running through the wood fully grown all of them wearing blue uniforms and caring rifles and the ran they were shot by men in gray but even after being shot they kept running and killing the men in gray then a cannon shots in the distance.

 _*Time skip*_

Next we see Gar get shot by a biplane that flies past them and hit's a hydrogen balloon and they all go up in flames as Gar's face quickly heals and a whistle is heard. Then as fast as they could blink the brothers run across the land as it explodes around them and they shoot at soldiers and fight to stay alive and keep killing at they go fighting as a very fast and dangerous team. Then a loud shell is heard in the distance.

 _*Time skip*_

All that can be heard is waves as the brothers stand in a landing boat and they load there Thompsons. Then the boat hit's the beach and everyone piles out and machineguns are heard as the brothers keep running. Victor and James run and climb a bunker taking the machineguns and shooting the running soldiers while the two brothers smile evilly and gunshots are heard.

 _*Time skip*_

All that can be heard is machinegun fire as we see Victor and James leaning out of a helicopter shooting M60s at anyone and everything. Gar then tries to make them stop but its no use they won't so he pulls the choppers stick and off course making them stop.

 _*_ _Time skip 30 minutes later*_

The three brothers and there squad start clearing Africans out of a rebels. When Victor and James take two women into a hut and when they set down there gear the captain comes in and is shocked pointing is gun at them. But Victor grabs him and throws him out of the hut dead then Gar comes over and they all stand in a circle with there claws extended and snarling as there squad encircles then and points there guns at them.

 _*Time skip a few days*_

The three brothers are tied to wooden poles and facing a firing squad and as the soldiers get ready to fire Victor turns to his brothers and groans in his deep voice "wake me when its over." Finally with that gunshots are heard.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

 _ **The three brothers are tied to wooden poles and facing a firing squad and as the soldiers get ready to fire Victor turns to his brothers and groans in his deep voice "wake me when its over." Finally with that gunshots are heard.**_

*Time Skip later that day*

A loud creaking is heard as a large metal door is pulled open, and light floods into the muddy and dirty cell containing the three brothers and there shield there eyes away from the rays of light.

A somewhat short man walks in he has a very assertive presence that almost demands attention he's a commanding figure even without his officers uniform on. He looks down at the brothers through his aviator sunglasses which hug his face almost like a mask would, then he speaks "You three were to be executed by firing squad at dawn its almost noon."

Victor then smirks at the man before chuckling and saying. "sorry to disappoint were just really hard to keep down."

The man then says. "so I've heard my name is Colonel Richard Grayson I work for the government, I'd like to offer you boys a job with me and my special team an-."

Logan then interrupts "what makes you think we wanna be on your team bub."

To which the Colonel replies "Its either join my team or rot in here it's you choice."

Garfield and his brother look at one another then nod and Garfield say "we're in."

The Colonel then smiles and says "Wonderful welcome to the Titans."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously**_

 _ **The Colonel then smiles and says "Wonderful welcome to the Titans."**_

*Months Later* _**Location: Remote Military instillation**_

After months of missions and fighting the three brother are being prepped for some sort of experiment, or as the Colonel put it "elective surgery" and they all look to be in somewhat high spirits for the operation.

As Gar sits on a table being drawn on with surgical markers a smile can be found on his face just like that of his two brothers next to him. Garfield turns to his brothers as the doctors finish with there work and begin to lead the brothers in separate directions. "I'll be seein you to psychos later."

As Gar enters the surgical room he what he sees first are various metal containers all around the perimeter, as well as a table with chain on the corners and a water tank beneath and a air hose at what he can only assume is the head of the table. However that isn't what shocks the man so much as the fact that the room is fill with top brass from militaries, that he could only assume come from various countries judging from the collage of uniforms above him. Gar is laid down onto the table where his vitals are checked and he is hooked up to an air intake and heart rate monitors, as this happens Grayson comes up beside him and grabs Garfield's dog tags which now read off as beast with Gars name on the reverse side. As Grayson smile at Gar he says in a voice so low only Gars advanced hearing could pick it up "were going to make you and your brothers stronger but first we have to destroy you."

The Colonel then goes up a small winding staircase to join the group of Generals from across the world then the Colonel speaks in his loud authoritative voice "welcome gentlemen from across the would from armies both near and far today, you are here to witness something truly great and wonder full. The bonding of adamantium a man made material composed of various rare alloys to weapons X's skeleton."

One of then generals then speaks up 'Weapon X Colonel."

The Colonel then replies "Yes sir X the roman numeral for ten his two brothers are Weapons VIII and IX."

"Raven will you begin the possess." asked the colonel. To which his resident medical officer and sorceress replied "yes sir." and with that various spinning drill bit like needles came down upon Garfield as the table was lowered into the water tank. At this point the colonel then looks over to Cyborg, the resident half man half machine and tech expert who simply gives the colonel at nod, to which the colonel responded to by giving the order "begin the procedure."

Then slowly inch by painful inch the drill bit needles begin to drill through Gars flesh un till they hit the bone and stop, Raven then looks towards the colonel who nod and she uses as his queue to release the alloy which she does by flipping a switch with a loud click.

Then ever so slowly the red hot liquid metal flows from the tubes and containers around the room and into his body fusing with is bones on a molecular level, while this goes on Starfire the resident warrior princess and Speedy the resident sharpshooter watch from a distance as there friend practically convulses in the tank before there very eyes.

Then the General from earlier comes forward and whispers to Grayson " why is he thrashing like that." Grayson then tells the general "he feels pain like the rest of up but normal anesthesia won't work on him that's why he had to volunteer."

Finally the tanks of the metal are empty but a loud resounding singular tone is all that can be heard, Speedy then says "I guess he can die." right at that point a single ping is heard and then another and another all in quick succession as Gars heart starts to beat again.

Then in the corner Grayson is applauding himself when Speedy approaches him and asks "should I make arrangements to take him to the containment facility." to which Grayson replies " No we take his DNA and use it for the project but he's to dangerous wipe his memory."

Suddenly Gar jumps out of the tank rips various tubes out of his body and then runs for the door killing guard as he goes. Then at the end of the room after witnessing this Speedy says " I think he heard you."

Minutes later Gar can be seen jumping off of a cliff and into a lake beneath a waterfall and coming back up on the shore and heading in the direction of New York, but as he passes a tree he grabs a bag off of a limb in said bag are various forms of ID along with fresh clothes and weapons that he changes into as he moves. As he runs he finally realizes that his escape plan was a good idea for he had long known of his leaders distrust for him.


End file.
